The IP camera is a type of digital video camera commonly employed for surveillance, and which, unlike analog closed circuit television (CCTV) cameras, can send and receive data via a computer network and the Internet. There are two kinds of IP cameras: Centralized IP cameras, which require a central network video recorder (NVR) to handle the recording, video and alarm management and Decentralized IP cameras, which do not require a central NVR, as the cameras have recording function built-in and can thus record directly to any standard storage media, such as SD cards, NAS (network attached storage) or a personal computer (PC)/server. IP cameras are utilized in the home as a less expensive option to a user to surveillance his home or any other small area. There are a number of IP cameras in the market, but most IP cameras are lacking in features that improve functionality, efficiency and ease of use of the IP cameras as surveillance cameras. For example, IP camera deployed in homes provide to a user either a live-streaming view or access to a pre-recoded data base of the same view at a time. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve functionality, efficiency and ease of use of IP surveillance cameras.